zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Hirano
Stacy Hirano, often nicknamed Stace by her friends, is a supporting character of Disney’s popular animated TV show Phineas and Ferb. She is Candace Flynn’s very enthusiastic best friend in Phineas and Ferb. She is also good friends with Jeremy Johnson and Jenny Brown. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cell phone. She is also the older sister of Ginger Hirano. Physical appearence Stacy, in a similar way to Candace, has her own set of trademark clothes. This includes a turquoise T-shirt, along with both a blue skirt and bow. She wears a blue bow on her head which is her trademark look, according to Candace. Candace and Coltrane happen to like her bow. According to Candace, the bow makes Stacy look cute. As to how the bow is in her hair, its actually on a hairband, seen when Candace wakes her up one morning by calling her on the phone. She is also slender. Relationships Candace Flynn She and Candace are the best of friends. They are usually seen talking to each other and their cellphones or hanging out at Candace’s house. Helping Candace Stacy is always there for Candace whenever she needs help. She also and takes it very seriously, no matter how repetitive or irrational the situation at hand is. For example, she gave Candace advice on what clothes to wear for the singing contest. She also helped Candace face her stage fright by telling her that she is a fighter, not a quitter. She teamed up with Candace against Phineas and Ferb in a Tree House Fight with them as the winners in the end. She also teaches Candace how to roller-skate. Thanks to her, Candace is getting the hang of it. She cared for Candace, and tried to bust the boys, while she was sick. At Jeremy’s pool party, she tells Candace that she is a better person than Nicolette. In the Superduper Mega Store, while trying to find a gift for Jeremy, she helped Candace get the Pizzazium Infinionite (which they thought was a lantern) from Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Vanessa and Perry. After accidentally sending bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy’s phone, she and Candace got a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get the phone and delete the photos. Helping Candace get Jeremy’s attention Stacy has no personal feelings for Jeremy of her own and willingly aids her in trying to get his attention. One time, Stacy advises Candace to just call and ask Jeremy to the Falling Star Girl’s Choice Dance “don’t let fear rule your life” word of wisdom to Candace. She also mentioned that Jeremy will not say no to her. She told Candace that she found out through the grapevine that Jeremy was going to ask her out for a very special evening that night and joked with Candace with her as the doctor of Love or “Dr. Jeremy.” One time, she advises Candace to play “hard to get” with Jeremy. (This is the only advice from Stacy so far that Candace didn’t follow.) Now that Candace and Jeremy are in a relationship, Stacy’s role in Candace’s love life has changed to giving advice to keep the relationship upheld, for which she is rarely called. Helping Candace Bust the Boys Stacy sometimes tries to help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. Every time she tries, however, she couldn’t help but have fun with their projects. One example is when she was taking care of Candace when she was sick and Candace asked her to bust her brothers in her place. She was seduced by the coolness and she got wrapped up in the project instead of getting evidence to bust them. When Stacy was in London, with the Flynn-Fletcher Family, she along with Candace participated in busting the boys using Sherlock Holmes’ method of deduction. After the mystery of what they were doing was solved, however, she again decided to take part in Phineas and Ferb’s big idea, which was in this case, a water slide going down from the Big Ben clock tower. Stacy once suggested Candace focus on the invention rather than the boys. As flawless as the idea seemed, however, it failed. Stacy, along with Jenny go to “Bust Camp” to train to bust Phineas and Ferb with Candace. However it didn’t work out in the end. Strength of Their Friendship Stacy and Candace’s friendship is a pretty strong one. Stacy continued to be Candace’s best friend, even after all the things Candace did to her while trying to impress Jeremy and ended up ruining their day. A true test of their friendship is when Stacy easily welcomes Candace back after an argument outside Candace’s house about choosing between their friendship and her desire to bust Phineas and Ferb. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Stacy is friendly around Phineas and Ferb. She treats them nicely and agrees to participate in any of their activities, like the treehouse robots, the miniature golf course, the water slide at Big Ben and the spa. In “Rollercoaster: The Musical!”, when Phineas and Ferb started to build the rollercoaster, Phineas pointed out, “Hey, check it out Ferb, we can see Stacy’s house from here.” Even though he could’ve seen one of their friend’s houses, he pointed out Stacy’s. In “Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”, when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were getting ready to fly around the world, Stacy quick told Candace to say hi for her to her cousins in Tokyo. Since that’s a place they would be stopping to get fuel, and when they reached their destination, Candace said to Phineas, “Stacy has family down there, we should visit”, Phineas responded, “We’re one step ahead of ya, Candace”, meaning the boys overheard Stacy tell Candace to see her cousins, and that they were already planning to see them. Also, Phineas complemented that Stacy has a lot of cousins. Then, when Ferb introduced them to her family, Stacy’s grandmother yelled to her family that “Phineas and Ferb are here”, means that Stacy has talked to her family about them, indicating that she considers them her friends. In “Der Kinderlumper”, when Stacy said she’s “gonna go be famous by association”, Phineas commented to Ferb, “Wow, and the think, we knew Stacy before she was famous by association”, possibly being fond that him and Ferb already knew her. Also, after Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were stampeded by the chinchillas, Stacy, when she saw Phineas and Ferb stampeded, she saw this and yelled, “Oh no!, Phineas and Ferb!”, (even though she saw the other children get trampled, she only showed concern for Phineas and Ferb), possibly indicating that she cares for the safety of the boys. Afterwards, when Stacy was stampeded a small time after, all of them were seen running to Candace. Probably meaning that the boys made sure Stacy was ok before running to find Candace. Coltrane Stacy first encounters Coltrane, the bass player in Jeremy’s band, during their concert at the Summer Festival. During their performance of “Do Nothing Day”, she and Coltrane are shown to be smiling at each other in a way very similar to how Candace and Jeremy are smiling at each other in the same scene. The two later formally introduce themselves to each other at the summer rock camp where Coltrane works as an instructor. They immediately show mutual attraction to each other, including dancing with each other during Gimme a Grade and holding hands afterward. They are also seen dancing together at the end of “Rollercoaster: The Musical!” They are also seen dancing together in “Happy New Year!” possibly on a double date with Candace and Jeremy. Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Stacy’s mother. She is also a doctor, and was the one who removed Isabella’s tonsils in “I Scream, You Scream.” She forbid Stacy to go to the Tiny Cowboy Concert with Candace because she thinks that Candace is immature and unfocused. But when she sees how Candace is focused when she tries to bust the boys, she gave Stacy permission to go to the concert with her, in the hopes that Stacy one day grows up to be like Candace. Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is friends with Stacy. Stacy helps Candace get his attention, and provides her with advice on how to deal with her attraction towards him. He called Stacy “Staceroo” at Summer Rocks, which made Candace angry with him. Jenny Brown Stacy is also close friends with Jenny, but not much is known about their friendship due to the fact that Jenny doesn’t appear on the show much. However, when Jenny does appear, Stacy appears to act towards her in a generally friendly manner. Chad Stacy first met Chad during the management seminar. They liked each other and went out later. Ginger Hirano Ginger is Stacy’s younger sister. It’s unclear what they think of each other as most of their interaction is when Phineas and Ferb are doing one of their Big Ideas. In “For Your Ice Only”, Ginger wanted to go on the computer with permission from Dr. Hirano, saying it was her turn to go onto the computer, but was unlikely able to, as Stacy was trying to help Candace learn hockey terms while trying to bust Phineas and the others at the hockey rink.. There is also some sibling rivalry as Ginger has more a bigger trophy shelf than Stacy, who has yet to win any trophies. Perry the Platypus In “Happy Birthday, Isabella”, Stacy witnesses Perry and Doofenshmirtz in battle and figures out that he’s a secret agent. Perry shows her the O.W.C.A. pamphlet which lets her know that if anybody learns Perry’s dual identity will have their memory erased. However, she convinces him not to on the technicality that she is not a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Gallery Category:Phineas and Ferb characters